Семья, Братство, Забота и проч…
by appolik
Summary: Тодд впал в депрессию и решил избавить Братство от своего присутствия. Как на это отреагируют остальные члены Братства? Todd is depressed, so he decided to rub the Brotherhood off of his presence. How will other members of the Brotherhood react?


Disclaimer: Do not own and never will. All of the characters belong to Marvel.

_**Семья, Братство, заобта и проч…**_

_Автор: appolik aka Scarlet_Bitch_

Тодд Толенски впервые впал в невероятно жуткое и совсем неприятное состояние: состояние депрессии.

До этого он был известен как «оптимизм Братства Мутантов» - он никогда не унывал, всегда знал, что будет другой раз, и что всего возможно добиться, если постараться и попробовать снова.

Однако теперь мрачная форма неизбежимого угрюмства нависла над ним, обращая все мысли в одном направлении – направлении, которое беустали указывает на то, что жизнь очень сильно похожа на жопу: если ты уж и попал туда (без разницы, с какой стороны), то путь, пройдя который ты сможешь добраться до выхода из столь мрачного места, полон говна и прочих гадостей; к тому же, там слишком тесно, чобы хоть как-то развернуться, поэтому придется все время ползти и ползти вперед.

Все началось с момента, как Мистик вернулась домой. Пару дней назад ее приемной дочери добавился еще один год жизни, и она была расстроена, так как хотела поздравить ее – это один повод для расстройства; второй повод: Магнето что-то замышлял, но никак не хотел с ней делиться своими планами. Этих двух поводов для расстройства хватило Мистик для тоо, чтобы вынести на первого встречного, все, что она думает об этой гребаной жизни.

Первым встречным оказался Тодд. Это просто и естественно.

Наслушавшись жалостливых воплей духовной наставницы Братства, Толенски отправился искать спасение в утолении голода.

Стоит заметить, что Фрэдди, когда готовил, сильно увлекался. Так он увлекся около пары дней назад, наготовив барские харчи, используя буквально все, что лежало в холодильнике. Еще стоит учесть, что в доме проживали неутолимый детина, тинэйджер, ко был более среднего роста и комплекции, амфибиозное подобие парня, который так же нуждался в еде, и гипер-активный, неугомонный эгоист с повышенным метаболизмом; конечно же, еще там проживала девушка восемнадцати лет, но как и большинство девушек, которые постоянно чем-то недовольны и постоянно уходят из дома, в избежании компании четырех пацанов, она сильно не влияла на содержание холодильника.

Короче, барские харчи были безвозвратно доедены этим утром, и судя по тому, что стены еще целы, гневу Ванды еще предстоит вырваться наружу.

«Ниче, попитаемся жучками…» подумал в то время все еще неунывающий Тодд, и пошел к ведру… котрое не только было вынесено, но и чисто вымыто. Туалет показывал те же самые признаки. Вообще, весь дом был чист и убран, что никак не складывалось в уме юного амфибия. Такие вопросы как кто? когда? и зачем? были неуместны при присутствии факта о том, что жучков нет, а значит обеда и не будет.

При попытке проникнуть в комнату Фрэдди, Тодд все еще был уверен, что у Блоба хоть что-то будет забурундучено. Попытка оказалось неуспешной, когда справедливостелюбивый (такое слово есть? если нет, то его должны ввести) и честолюбый (ха-ха) Ленс отдернул Толенски за шкирку и прочитал ему целую лекцию по поводу того, что прникать в чужие комнаты без спроса нехорошо.

Факт того, что у Пьетро было паршивое настроение тоже не помогло. Ну да, понятно, Мистик вернулась и стала допрашивать его, не знает ли он, что же такого планирует Магнето – оттуда и повышенная раздражительность (вообще, любое предложение, содержащее слова Магнето, планирует и неизвестность его просто бесило); но срывать свою злость, обзывая ни в чем неповинного Тодда – это уже наглость.

Вконец обиженный и голодный Толенски был полон решительности: он никому не нужен, за исключением срыва ихней злости. На нем. Поэтому он собрал свои немногочисленные пожитки, и тихонько выпрыгнул из окна, так, что никто не заметил.

«Никому не нужен, ну и ладно; я прекрасно могу сам по себе справится… куда пойти? Ни в коем случае не к Икс-Менам; Аколитов искать нет смысла… Ну чтож, тогда куда глаза глядят…»

[прошло 20-40 минут]

«черт, надо было купить себе куртку потеплее… ну ниче, ниче… черт! Что за?»

Тодд с неприятностью обнаружил, что его нога застряла в чем-то под недавно выпавшим снегом. Он огляделся: его занесло в парк. «…наверное корень…».

Попытка вытащить ногу из ловушки, подставленной корнем, не обвенчалась успехом.

«… #$%^&*…»

Кроме этого ему в голову пришла лишь мысль о том, что он самое беспомощное и неудачливое существо во всем этом гребаном мире.

- Где? Я откуда знаю где он? Ускакал в какое-нибудь болото…

- Пьетро, если мы его не найдем, Мистик нас…

- Кого не надем?

Трое парней обернулись и сжались под устрашающим взглядом желтых глаз с вертикальными черными зрачками. Синяя женщина грозно надвинулась, поглощая своей тенью все частички храбрости, которые оставались у троицы. Факт того, что свет падал из окна за ихними спинами, никак не остановил надвижение тени в ихнюю сторону, и вообще никак не влиял на сложившуюся обстановку.

- Ну?

Фред дружелюбно подвинул Ланса вперед. Пьетро был немного в шоке, потому как сам хотел это сделать и совсем не ожидал такой подлянки от Блоба. Ленс же решил, что ничего уже прятать смысла нет, и чистосердечно признался:

- Тодд сбежал: его нигде нет, в комнате окно открыто, вещей нема.

Ленсу было невдомек, что чистосердечное признание – это прямой путь за решетку, поэтому он был немного в шоке, когда Мистик чуть не дала ему подзатыльник.

Синяя женщина быстро собрала свои эмоции и мысли в организованный беспорядок:

- Пьетро, бери сотку и быстро обегай все места, где Толенски обычно ошивается; Ленс, ты поедешь по всем ближайшим остновкам и станциям; я облечу город; Ванда… где она… ВАНДА!!! Вот ты где, прочешешь все ближайшие окрестности…

- Зачем?

- Тодд сбежал… только не закатывай тут мне глазки, сама понимаешь, что нам его нужно найти… значит так, Фред остается дома, на случай если этот горе-лягушонок все-таки наберется разума быстрей, чем мы ожидаем, и вернется. У всех сотки? Все, все на связи, пошли.

Группировка из четырех мутантов вышла во двор и все направились в своих направлениях: Пьетро тут же убежал со свистом; Ленс запрыгнул в джип, завел его (не смотря на мороз, с дного оборота); Мистик обратилась вороной и полетела в высь; Ванда же на своих двух, обычным шагом пошла в первое место, которое ей пришло в голову – в парк.

Тодд Толенски уже смирился со своей смертью, когда лучик света в его жизни и повод для надежды предстал перед ним, выпятив бедро в бок и сложив руки на груди. Как же ему было знакомо это выражение недовольства и предельной раздраженности. Тодд убедился, что когда видишь перед собой нечто столь любимое и желанное, вся обида, все расстройство, и все желание сдохнуть как собака выветривались вон.

- Ну?

Тодд все еще не мог поверить, что красота и радость его существования пришла к нему на помощь.

- Объясни мне, почему это я должна все бросить, и идти, в мороз, искать тебя? Какого хрена ты сбежал?

Еще полностью не очухавшись от нахлынувших на него эмоций, Тодд все высказал: его отношение к жизни, почему его отношение к жизни является таким, как он сказал, какие его мысли по поводу отношения остальных к нему, и что он по этому поводу думает.

- Ну ты и придурок… ты хоть понимаешь значение слова «Братство»? Братьев не выбирают, но они всегда смотрят друг за другом и помогают выжить. Нравится мне это, или нет, я должна притащить тебя домой, потому что мы – я, ты, Мистик, Ленс, Фред и Пьетро – одна семья. Не то, чтобы у меня возникали хорошие мысли при этом слове, и не то, чтобы я зарекомендовала себя как хорошего помошника и единомышненика; но в «Братстве» я поняла одно: как бы холодно мы не вели себя друг с другом, мы всегда выручим друг друга в трудную минуту. Сначала в это сложно было поверить – Пьетро нас предавал, даже Ленс уходил; но сейчас, когда мы прожили друг с другом туеву хучу времени, наша забота друг о друге выросла.

- И ты тоже заботишься обо мне? – взгляд Тода был полон надежды и преждевременного счастья. Ванда вздохнула и сказала:

- Если бы не заботилась, то вместо всего этого пошла бы пить горячий шоколад, а потом просто бы сказала, что нигде тебя не нашла. Пошли.

Тодд встал и заметил:

- Уверен, Пьетро сказал, что ему все-равно…

- Возможно, но поверь, такого обеспокоенного выражения лица я на нем с детства не видела.

Хех, возможно, и вправду, за все время, которое они прожили под одной крышей, они все стали ближе; конечно, они ссорятся, обзываются, не показывают свою заботу друг о друге, но разве так семьи себя не ведут? Они все почти как братья (и сестры). Даже пофигистичный Квиксилвер стал более внимателен к остальным; Ленс полноправно вел себя как старший брат; он и Пьетро больше не испытывают к друг другу злобу (нет, они все еще «соперничают» ради пустяков, но уже более по-дружески); Фрэд теперь без стеснения проявляет себя как друг; Мистик стала чуть более заботливой (но ничуть не менее строгой); и Ванда перестала вести себя так, словно она не пренадлежит ихнему обществу.

Осознав это, он осознал еще кое-что: может теперь, все будет гораздо лучше?

Все еще обнадеженный, он приблизился к Ванде и опрокинул руку вокруг ее плеч… после чего отлетел на пару метров вбок.

- Я забочусь о тебе, но не настолько, Тодд…

Ну, или хотя бы, все будет не так плохо ;)


End file.
